Te GRF analog, N-MeTyrl, Nle27, Asn28hGRF (1-29)-NHet will stimulate GH release in normal men when given as a single dose subcutaneously. This stimulation will likely be in a dose-dependent manner. This study is to determine the effects on GH release, the duration of activity and potency compared with a single dose of GRF-40. Ten normal men will be studied on seven separate days.